Tal vez, algún día
by ThousandWordByMary
Summary: No era lo que esperaba, pero el intento del Uchiha por tratar de estar más cerca de ella, fue lo que volvió la fría piel de los labios de Sasuke, una tibia cuna donde descargar sus emociones y sentimientos./-¿Seremos felices algún día, Sasuke?/-Tal vez, algún día. One-shot. Sasusaku.


Naruto y sus personajes no me perteneces, solo los tomo prestados par mis historias. :'3

* * *

_La chica extendió su frágil y pálida mano hacia el cielo._

_-¿crees que se puedan tocar las nubes?_

_-Hmp… _

_-Algunas costumbres nunca cambian… siempre creí que no sabías hablar, por eso usabas monosílabos. –La pelirrosa frunció el ceño y sonrió ampliamente, mostrando sus blancos dientes._

_-¿Has oído ese dicho que va "El sabio calla…"? Pues esa es mi filosofía._

_-¿Y como sabré lo que piensas?_

_-No necesitas saberlo._

_-¡Pero yo quiero saber!_

_El azabache cerró los ojos y sonrió ladeadamente. La Haruno inhalo profundamente el agradable olor a tierra húmeda que desprendía el prado donde se encontraba recostada, junto a __**el. **__El cielo se encontraba hermoso, radiantemente y azul. Las nubes esponjosas como el algodón de azúcar en las plazas. El sol brillaba intensamente pero no cegaba los ojos de la chica. Como si la guerra __**nunca hubiera pasado. **_

_Y se sintió inútil._

_La nostalgia la invadió… en sus libros de historia de la academia relataba guerras y masacres, pero nada era mas duro que vivirlo en carne propia, era diferente. En la guerra solo cabe un sentimiento… __**devastación**__._

_-¿Alguna vez lloraste, Sasuke-kun?_

_-… Lamentablemente, también nací con esa función._

_-Yo lloro a diario… ¿Alguna vez… lloraste por mi? –__**Silencio**__. –Me lo imagine. ¿Has cometido acciones que solo te lastiman a ti?_

_-La historia de mi vida. –El azabache puso sus manos en la nuca acomodándose mejor._

_-La peor acción que solo me lastima a mí que he cometido, es llorar por ti… y no me arrepiento._

_-Si nos arrepintiéramos de nuestras acciones y emociones, no existirá el odio y la venganza._

_Sakura volteó a verlo estaba sereno y tranquilo, y se preguntó ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que lo vio así? Se encimó en su pecho y esperó a que el joven abriera los ojos, __**y los abrió**__. _

_El Uchiha se topó con aquella tan misteriosa mirada jade, que lo observaba detalladamente, y se perdió en el mohín de duda que adornaba la cara de la Haruno._

_-¿Y puedo saber que tanto me miras? –Ese tono tan suyo, tan calmado y serio, tan __**frío**__._

_-Ya que no me dirás lo que piensas tratare de averiguarlo en tu mirada._

_-Las miradas no hablan…_

_-Eso es lo que tú piensas. Pero con ver tus ojos se una cosa._

_-¿A sí? ¿Qué cosa?_

_-Tal vez nunca lloraste por mi, pero si __**tuviste**__ sentimientos por mi._

_Sasuke se levantó sentándose en el césped quedando frente a Sakura. Junto su frente a la de la chica, sintiendo su tibia piel de la cara, y Sakura se estremeció, pes Sasuke estaba frío._

_-¿Sabes lo preocupante que es no poder protegerte? –Susurró el pelinegro._

_-Pero nunca llegaste…-Una __**lagrima**__ resbaló por la blanquecina piel de la chica. –Te espere, rogué porque llegaras… pero no lo hiciste._

_-Lo intente…_

_-Pero no bastan los intentos._

_-Lo lamento._

_-Yo más. –El chico tomó el mentón de Sakura, guiándola a sus labios. Y la __**besó**__._

_No era lo que esperaba, pero el intento del Uchiha por tratar de estar más cerca de ella, fue lo que volvió la fría piel de los labios de Sasuke, una tibia cuna donde descargar sus emociones y sentimientos._

_-¿Seremos felices algún día, Sasuke?_

_-Tal vez, algún día._

_Sasuke se levantó y ayudó a levantarse a Sakura. El chico la subió a su espalda y ambos se dirigieron al horizonte, sin rumbo, problema o preocupación alguna._

_-Sobre la nubes, creo que si se pueden tocar. –Dijo incrédulo el Uchiha._

_-Ya lo sabía. –Sakura recargó su cara en el hombro de Sasuke y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. –Vamos a dar una vuelta al cielo, Sasuke-kun…_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

El rubio se paró en medio de la devastada plaza de Konoha, con la cabeza gacha, llamando la atención de todos y hablando como todo un líder… un **trágico **líder.

-Esta guerra ha concluido, y tal vez valió la pena. Muchos hombres y mujeres han muerto en la masacre y este día solo se lo puedo dedicar a **ellos**, mi familia, mis compañeros, mis camaradas, y que se sepa que hoy han muerto solo héroes… -La voz se le quebró y garganta se le secó. –Descansen en paz… **_Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno._**

* * *

Espero les haya gustado.

Les agradecería algún comentario :'33

Hasta la proxima.


End file.
